rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Celaurias Boreban
Vorschlag: Boreban ist kürzlich ins Handelsgeschäft eingestiegen. Er handelt auf dem Seeweg zwischen Isador, Lessarelin und Lyweria mit gebrauchten Schwertern und Rüstungsteilen, die er über andere Vertrauenshändler vorort auf Märkten oder Restbeständen aufkaufen lässt. BelniFore 12:11, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :*Lessarelin ist für "Nicht-Elben" out of limits. Letzter Hafen Richtung Osten, der von "nicht-elbischen" Schiffen im Sternenmeer angefahren werden kann ist Elissaris in Lorandinell. lg --MaWelt 08:36, 13 August 2006 (UTC) *Vorschlag 2: Gib Boreban als übernatürliche Disziplinen entweder BESTIALITY oder FORTITUDE. Und wenn nur auf niedrigem Level. Sicher ist sicher. BelniFore 12:11, 12 August 2006 (UTC) *wo gehört der knabe eigentlich hin? kein pfad, keine kategorie, tztztz ;) --MaWelt 08:39, 13 August 2006 (UTC) * sehr hübscher abschluss, obwohl ausser seiner unmittelbaren endgeschichte auch seine lebens- und unlebensgeschichte faszinieren würden. vor dem eher unbedarften leser bleibt sonst die tiefgründigkeit des charakters verschlossen. magst nicht noch die wichtigsten stationen seiner existenz zusammenfassen, Harascon? BelniFore 05:58, 7 September 2006 (UTC) **Nur in ganz großen Zügen, sonst werde ich sentimental. HaraScon 08:48, 7 September 2006 (UTC) **Geh bitte, sentimental ist doch super. Endlich hat einmal ein Spielercharakter ein würdiges, wahrhaft heroisches Ende gefunden. Sowas ist mir bei TI leider nicht gelungen, es wollte ja keiner den "Einiger der Mächte" abgeben. ;-) Aber die Geschichte von Celaurias darfst du doch der Welt nicht vorenthalten. Außerdem entscheidest du ja auch wesentlich mit, was die ehemaligen Dunkelelben jetzt werden - friedliche Mitbürger in Atanien oder als Nachtklingentänzer gefürchtete Vampirjäger in Atanien, die die Kinder Iranages aufstöbern und zu vernichten trachten. Oder vielleicht irgendwas dazwischen? Jedenfalls will die Geschichte von Borebans Leben, Freuden, Tod, Untod und Untergang erzählt werden - Wie sagst du immer so schön? It's better to burn out than to fade away... LG, --KainNiemand 09:42, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *wunderschön zu lesen - der bruder des lichts ist um eine fassette reicher gewordern --MaWelt 19:14, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ** Donke fir de Blimen, HaraScon 07:46, 12 September 2006 (UTC) *Schön ist die Geschichte von Boreban. Die Legende aber liest sich wie die Worte einer Pythia. Poetisch und sehr unklar. Aber vielleicht ist es nur das Zischen der Nachtwesen, die in ihren Schatten kauern und das Licht fürchten. Und ihr Trost, dass ihnen wieder einer kommen wird, der sie vor der sengenden Sonne schützt. --KainNiemand 09:34, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Neverending Story HaraScon, was hälst du von der Geschichte? Soll man eine ewige Fehde der Dunkelelben und der Vampire draus machen? Boreban ersteht auf und löscht Tiriel und die Dunkelelben aus? Mir schien Boreban gar nicht so hasserfüllt, eher stolz und pragmatisch. Übrigens sehr gut gespielt, über all die Jahre hinweg. Sehr cool und kontrolliert. --KainNiemand 11:45, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *Na der Haß war ja eigentlich das Ergebnis der letzten "Unlebenssekunde". Somit wäre dies auch eine Möglichkeit...HaraScon 11:53, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *Bitte erklären, das hab ich nicht verstanden. KainNiemand 11:59, 7 September 2006 (UTC) *Jetzt hab ichs erst gesehen, die Geschichte von Borebans Ende und dem bösen Geist der aufersteht und so weiter ist von dir, HaraScon. Ich dachte, das wär von BelniFore. Hab mich schon gewundert. Nochmal die Frage, würde dir das Spaß machen, eine Fortsetzung zu spielen? Mir lieber in anderer Form, nicht Tiriel gegen Borebans Geist oder so. Magst du nicht eine Figur auf der Seite des Lichts aus dem Schatten übernehmen? Ich würd mich gern wieder mit euch treffen und gemeinsam klären, wie es nach der Saga der Dunklen Lilien weitergeht (sowas wie ein kleiner Epilog, keine Game-Session, einfach eine kleine gemeinsame Festlegung). Was sagt ihr? --KainNiemand 15:32, 7 September 2006 (UTC) **Epilog gerne, auch Weiterspielen ist mir sehr gefällig. Bei einer entsprechenden Spielsession würde ich aber auf der dunklen Seite bleiben, Licht, Liebe und Glanz überall sonst, aber zu diesem Szenario paßt eher wüste Finsternis...HaraScon 16:24, 20 September 2006 (UTC) **das schicksal von boreban ist in bisheriger form besiegelt, passt sehr gut ins neue zeitalter und wird gegebenenfalls zu einem späteren zeitpunkt näher behandelt. machts euch deswegen keine grauen haare. ich hab mir da schon ausreichend flairhaftes einfallen lassen. BelniFore 16:53, 20 September 2006 (UTC)